Gold Leaf
'Gold Leaf '(tạm dịch: Lá Vàng) là cây thứ năm và cũng là cây cuối cùng lấy được ở Lost City trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó xuất hiện lần đầu trong trailer phần 2 của Lost City, và tính năng trong game của nó được hé lộ sau đó trong nhật kí nhà phát triển (developer diary) của thế giới nói trên vào ngày 23 tháng 6 năm 2015. Gold Leaf là một cây sử dụng ngay với khả năng tạo ra một Ô Vàng khi được trồng, giống như cách Tile Turnip tạo ra một Ô Sức Mạnh. Tuy nhiên không giống như Tile Turnip, Gold Leaf chỉ được chọn trong các màn ở Lost City mà thôi. Nó cũng không thể trồng được lên các Ô Vàng hay Ô Sức Mạnh có sẵn, hoặc trên các ô chứa cây cần bảo vệ trong màn (ô có sọc đen vàng). Nguồn gốc Tạo hình của Gold Leaf được dựa trên một chiếc lá, bộ phận đảm nhiệm vai trò hô hấp và quang hợp cho cây. Tên tiếng Anh của nó dịch ra tiếng Việt có nghĩa là "lá vàng", ở đây là lá kim loại vàng được cán mỏng, và khả năng cùng ngoại hình của nó cũng được dựa trên đó. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 RECHARGE: Slow Gold Leaves create a Gold Tile on planting. "For a small initial investment, you too can generate huge sun," says Gold Leaf. She's a firm believer in solar markets. Chiến thuật Đặc tính của Gold Leaf khiến nó chỉ có thể so sánh được với Tile Turnip. Cây thứ hai có lợi thế rất lớn về mặt tính năng và sức mạnh, nhưng nó lại khó sử dụng hơn so với Gold Leaf, vì thường người chơi sẽ cần mang theo cả Power Lily trong những màn không có/có ít Plant Food để phát huy tốt sức mạnh của Tile Turnip. Tuy nhiên, vì Gold Leaf là cây đặc hữu của Lost City nên rất khó để có thể rút ra một chiến thuật cụ thể hợp lý để khai thác nó triệt để. Vì bản thân các màn ở Lost City đã có sẵn khá nhiều Ô Vàng, nên việc mang theo Gold Leaf vào môi trường như vậy là khá... không cần thiết. Mặc dù thế, người chơi vẫn có thể cân nhắc chọn nó trong các màn ở Temple of Bloom, Endless Zone đặc thù của Lost City. Vì các màn này lại có sẵn khá ít Ô Vàng, nên việc bổ sung thêm các ô tương tự cũng có thể cần thiết để nhanh chóng khai thác mặt trời. Ngoài ra, các màn ở đó cũng thường dài hơn các màn thường, nên các Ô Vàng được khai thác đương nhiên sẽ mang lại hiệu quả lớn hơn. Kể cả vậy, Gold Leaf cũng chẳng có vai trò quá quan trọng ở đây, và người chơi chỉ nên mang nó theo nếu đã có tám ô hạt giống, còn không thì nêu dành chỗ cho các cây giá trị hơn. Gold Leaf không nên trồng ở những chỗ mà người chơi chắc chắn sẽ không trồng cây khác lên đó. Làm vậy chỉ tổ tốn mặt trời và thời gian khôi phục, thậm chí chỗ đó có thể sẽ trở thành nơi lý tưởng cho Imp Porter "đóng đô" và gây thêm rắc rối cho người chơi. Vì thế, Gold Leaf nên được trồng ở các cột trong cùng của Sân cỏ. Thư viện ảnh Chung Goldleaf almanac.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac HDGoldLeaf.png|HD Gold Leaf GoldLeafSP.png|Gói hạt giống GoldLeafImitaterSP.png|Gói hạt giống của Imitater Gold Leaf Card.png|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone Gold Leaf creates Gold Tile.gif|Gold Leaf đang tạo ra một Ô Vàng Bright tile.png|Một Ô Vàng chuẩn bị được hoàn thành Goldleaf trailer.png|Gold Leaf trong trailer ATLASES PLANTGOLDLEAF 768 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành Ragweeds to Riches2.png|Gold Leaf trong biểu tượng của thành tích Ragweeds to Riches Getting Gold Leaf's First Costume.jpg|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ nhất Getting Gold Leaf's Second Costume.jpg|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ hai Getting Gold Leaf's Third Costume.jpg|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ ba GoldLeafonmap.png|Gold Leaf trên bản đồ Gold Leaf Banned.PNG|Gold Leaf không dùng được ở màn này Bản Trung Quốc Goldseed.JPG|Gói hạt giống Gold Leaf Seed Packet.png|Gói hạt giống thiếu nhãn giá Can't use Gold Leaf.jpg|Gold Leaf không dùng được ở màn này Gold Leaf Puzzle Piece.png|Mảnh ghép Thông tin cơ sở * Không giống như ghi chú trong Almanac của nó, tốc độ khôi phục của Gold Leaf không phải là "Slow" ("Chậm"), mà thực tế là nhanh hơn một chút. Đặc điểm này giống với trường hợp của Electric Blueberry. * Thỉnh thoảng khi Gold Leaf được trồng, hiệu ứng âm thanh của Tile Turnip lại phát ra. ** Điều này chỉ xảy ra nếu người chơi chọn cả hai cây theo, rồi trồng Gold Leaf trước, sau đó trồng luôn Tile Turnip. * Phụ kiện tóc Super Saiyan của Gold Leaf có nickname là "Hairstyle 9001", gợi nhớ đến một meme trên internet có tên là "Over 9000". * Có một lỗi khi một Gargantuar chuẩn bị đập một plant nào đó ,nhanh tay đặt lá vàng lên plant đó thì sẽ không chết. * Gold Leaf có thể sử dụng ở Neon Mixtape Tour Ngày 18 bản Trung Quốc. Nó và Thyme Warp là hai cây duy nhất cho sẵn có thể được sử dụng ngoài thế giới riêng của nó. Xem thêm * Ô Vàng * Tile Turnip * Ragweeds to Riches * Mặt trời Thể loại:Các cây đặc hữu Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Thành phần môi trường đặc biệt Thể_loại:Cây sản xuất mặt trời Thể_loại:Lost City Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Lost City Thể_loại:Cây thay đổi ô